Childish
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan wants to help Phil with the bills, they get in an argument and Dan is hurt when Phil makes a comment about him not being an adult.


Dan Howell sighed as he walked through the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend of four years. It was a Friday evening, when Dan had begun getting bored of doing nothing.

Dan had already filmed his video for Youtube and he didn't feel like editing it just yet, he was going to do that tomorrow. Because if he did it tonight, then he would get no sleep.

Dan finally made his way to the kitchen. He hadn't had dinner yet so he figured that he would go try and find something to eat. Dan walke into the kitchen. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw Phil, his boyfriend, sitting at the kitchen table. Dan smiled. He walked over to Phil. He wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed his cheek. "Hey." He said.

"Hey," Phil mumbled, not taking his eyes away from the papers lying in front of him.

Dan let go of Phil, blinking a few times. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just... doing the bills," Phil said. He looked up at Dan. "Did you want something?"

"Well, no. I just came in to find something to eat," Dan told him. "You know, I realized something... you always seem to be doing the bills." He said.

"Well, one of us has to or else we wouldn't have a house to live in," Phil said.

"Can I help?" Dan asked. He sat down in the chair next to Phil.

"You want to help pay the bills?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows. He looked over at Dan.

"Yeah. I mean... how hard could it be? Eventually I'm going to have to do them so why not start now?" Dan asked. He smiled. "So, can I help?" He asked.

"Dan, it's a lot harder than it seems. Honestly, I"m fine with doing the bills," Phil said.

"Well, can't you show me how to do them?" Dan asked.

"Why are you so interested in doing the bills anyways?" Phil asked.

Dan blinked a few times as he stared at Phil. "I just thought it would be something that we could do together. Clearly you don't want to do that," he snapped.

"Dan, I told you before... I don't mind doing the bills on my own. Besides, this is adult stuff," Phil snapped. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the papers.

Dan stared at him with shock. "What are you implying then? I'm not capable of doing adult things?" He asked. Phil had never said anything like that before, and Dan was hurt by it.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked, sighing.

"You said this was grown up stuff. So, you think of me as a child?" Dan asked.

Phil looked up at Dan again. "I didn't say that," he said calmly.

"No, but you sure as hell was thinking it!" Dan yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me now?" Phil asked, annoyance flowing through his body.

"Because I'm hurt! You basically just called me a child. I'm 22 fucking years old, Phil. I'm not 12-years-old, which you seem to think I am. I'm pretty sure I could handle doing the bills." Dan said.

"I never said you couldn't handle doing the fucking bills, Dan," Phil snapped.

Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at Phil. "Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore," he mumbled. He stood up and then he walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door shut.

Phil groaned and hid his face in his hands. He felt bad for what he had said to Dan but he was just getting stressed. He hadn't made any of it, and now Dan was upset with him.

Phil sat there for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened. He finally stood up and then he walked out of the kitchen, hoping he would be able to go find Dan. Phil walked around for a few seconds before he finally found Dan in the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch and was staring at his phone, but not really doing anything on it. Phil stared at him, frowning when he saw the little tears sliding down his cheeks. Phil made him cry. Now he felt worse.

"Dan?" Phil finally asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Go away," Dan mumbled as he wiped away his tears, not looking at Phil.

Phil sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of me and I feel..."

"I don't want you fucking sympthay, okay?" Dan snapped. He finally looked up at Phil.

"Stop swearing at me, Dan. I'm trying to apologize. I realize what I did was wrong," Phil said.

"How do you expect me to learn things when no one teaches me them? I've never learned how to pay bills but I'm sure I could be able to do them if someone tought me how. I"m not an idiot," Dan said. He took a deep breath as he stared at Phil, more tears slipping out of his eyes.

"I know you're not an idiot. Maybe I should have thought more before I spoke but... I really am sorry, okay? I never meant to hurt you. I guess I'm just stressed," Phil said.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," he mumbled as he looked down again.

Phil bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan. He reached over and gently wiped away Dan's tears with his thumbs. "Do you still want to help me?" He asked calmly.

"Not really," Dan said. He looked up at Phil.

"Come on. We can do it together. Maybe it'll be more fun if we do it together, you were right. It could be a couple thing that we do together," Phil said.

"R-Really?" Dan asked, sniffing a little. "You would want to?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can teach you and we can do it together," Phil said, smiling.

Dan slowly nodded. He took a deep breath. "Okay," he said.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug. "Besides, if anyone is a child in this relationship... it's going to be me," he said, pressing a kiss against Dan's head.

Dan let out a giggle as he rested his head against Phil's chest. "Can't argue with that one."


End file.
